This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. COBRE Core B Protein Production Core Laboratory is hosted within The University of Kansas Higuchi Bioscience Center and is housed in the Structural Biology Center. The lab focuses on the cloning, expression and purification of prokaryotic and eukaryotic proteins for researchers who need to obtain proteins for their research, which adds technical support to individual research groups. The Core works closely with the Bio-NMR Core Laboratory, the Protein Structure Core Laboratory, and the High Throughput Screening Laboratory. The Core B laboratory provides a one-stop menu of services to investigators including protocol development;cloning;mutagenesis;expression system development or improvement;large or small scale protein expression and/or purification;Biacore binding studies;and technical training for researchers in any of these areas. The laboratory also provides services in peptide synthesis, and analytical and preparative HPLC. The staff can handle protein expression in either bacterial or insect cell systems. The core laboratory possess the equipment and personnel required for overexpression and purification of properly folded and functional proteins in quantities sufficient for a variety of applications, including functional and binding studies. The major equipment in the facility includes: Shaker-incubator;Automated fermentation (1-10 L scale);AKTA Purifier system and FPLC system;Constant Systems Hydraulic Cell Disruptor, and a Biacore 3000 Surface Plasma Resonance system. In addition, the laboratory provides advice on the generation and analysis of proteins depending on their physicochemical properties and the needs of the investigator. The staff consists of a Director and one full time technician.